Cuidarte
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del mini fic de dos capitulos Prendersi cura di te de Briskal. Se tata de una pequeña historia de dos capitulos, su versión original es en italiano y yo la he traducido como Cuidarte. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Os dejo otro mini fic, de dos capitulitos. El original es en italiano, se titula **_**Prendersi cura di te**_**, y su autora es Briskal. En español, **_**Cuidarte. **_**Espero que os guste.**

**Lo de siempre, los personajes de OUAT no nos pertenecen. La historia está sacada exclusivamente de la mente de su creadora.**

La gripe

Emma Swan nunca había sido muy mañanera. La mayoría de las veces prefería estarse calentita bajo las sábanas, sobre todo en los días fríos, y aquellos, este invierno, en un pueblo desconocido de Maine , estaban prácticamente al orden del día. Desde que se había convertido en sheriff, sin embargo, un cierto sentido del deber había nacido en ella, y a pesar de que no se sentía en absoluto bien, se había ido a la central, como siempre, alrededor delas nueve. En realidad, desde algún de tiempo, ir al trabajo todas las mañanas le hacía feliz: casi todos los días lograba ver a Regina, y aunque antes encontrar a la mujer era doloroso como una patada en la tibia, ahora se había vuelto casi una necesidad física.

«Mátame, Ruby, te lo ruego» murmuró la rubia, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos; sin saber si la fastidiosa migraña se debía a estar pensando en Regina o a la gripe.

La muchacha lobo la miró desconsoladamente mientras seguía limándose las uñas; no tenía que estar ahí, ya que había elegido trabajar en el restaurante el primer año que Emma había puesto el pie en Storybrooke, pero le gustaba, cada cierto tiempo, hacerle compañía a su amiga. Hacía tres años que todos los días le traía primero el desayuno, después el almuerzo, y estaba bien poder charlar un rato con ella. Y para ser sinceros, últimamente adoraba pinchar a Emma; había algo en el aire cuando Regina estaba presente, y a Ruby no le habían escapado las miradas que las dos se dedicaban, más que de costumbre, se entiende. Lo divertido era que las dos mujeres parecían no ser conscientes; era muy divertido verlas pelear como un viejo matrimonio. Había un brillo diferente en los ojos de Emma, pero a pesar de haber probado de todas las maneras posibles que confesase que sí, que había desarrollado un cierto tipo de _afecto_ por Regina, nunca lo había logrado. La alcaldesa, sin embargo, siempre había sido un misterio para ella, aunque estaba claro como el sol su interés por la sheriff.

Resopló pensando que tarde o temprano tendría que abrirle los ojos a ambas

«Te he dicho mil veces que no bebas ese tipo de bebidas, Em, pero tú nada, testaruda como de costumbre. Mírate, estás hecha un trapo»

«No creo que sea culpa de aquel maldito bebedizo

«Lenguaje, Miss Swan» le amonestó Ruby fingidamente escandalizada, haciendo su mejor imitación de Regina Mills.

Emma se echó a reír a gusto

«Si te escuchara, te maldeciría por enésima vez»

«Na, últimamente si estás a su alrededor, pierde su encanto maléfico, quién sabe por qué…» le hace notar sin éxito «Y además, lo máximo que haría sería matarme en mi forma de lobo y estirar mi preciosa piel en su salón a modo de alfombra»

La Salvadora se quedó pensando

«No, acumularías demasiado polvo, y no querría que su real nariz estornudase por tu culpa…»

Rieron de nuevo juntas hasta que Emma comenzó a masajearse las sienes con mirada perdida

«En serio, no creo que sea culpa de la bebida. No me siento nada bien, creo que he cogido la gripe» murmuró, apoyando finalmente la cabeza sobre la mesa.

«O será el mal de amor»

«Deja ya esa historia»

Ruby iba a replicar cuando su atención fue capturada por el ruido de tacones que avanzaban por el pasillo. _Ah, sí, hablando del rey de Roma_, pensó sonriendo.

«Problemas llegando a las doce»

También Emma había escuchado los pasos, y no estaba en la mejor situación para enfrentar a Regina Mills. No ahora. No en esa condenada mañana y no en su estado actual

«Mátame ahora» dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha lobo.

«¿Por qué ensuciar las manos de la pobre Ruby, estaré contenta de hacerlo yo, Miss Swan. Será algo rápido, te lo prometo» irrumpió la alcaldesa parándose frente a la mesa, mirando hacia abajo.

«A veces me pregunto qué he hecho de malo» se lamentó la rubia permaneciendo quieta en su posición y sin dignarse a mirar a la ex Evil Queen.

Regina frunció el ceño; ¿qué le estaba pasando a la sheriff? Decidió de momento dejar pasar el asunto

«Podría hacer una larga lista, querida, pero estoy aquí para hablarte de…_nuestro_ hijo»

Al oír mencionar a Henry, Emma se enderezó un poco para poder mirarla; la cabeza aún apoyada en la mesa

«¿Qué le sucede?»

_No, ¿qué te sucede a ti?_ Habría querido decirle al observar su rostro trastornado

«¿Béisbol, Miss Swan? Le preguntó, intentando enmascarar la preocupación que la había invadido al ver sus bellísimos ojos verdes apagados y cansados.

«¿Qué mal hay en ello, Regina? Practicar un deporte solo puede hacerle bien»

«¡Podría herirse!» lanzó la otra con expresión irritada.

Una vez más, Emma no tuvo la fuerza para moverse

«No se hará daño, y de todas maneras ya no es un crío, y una rodilla arañada no ha matado a nadie. Por Dios, Regina, estuvo solo en Neverland y ¿ahora tienes miedo del béisbol? ¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio?»

«Esa lengua, Miss Swan» la fulminó la morena, mientras Ruby hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reír de nuevo.

Emma agito una mano

«Sí, es verdad, lo que digas, pero eso no quita que esta visita tuya ha sido una tontería. Apuesto a que Míster Astuto ya te ha hecho comprar bate, pelota y guante»

Tocada y hundida. Regina cruzó los brazos bajo en pecho mirando hacia un punto impreciso de la oficina.

«Obviamente» logró admitir enrojeciendo un poco.

Emma y Ruby se rieron a la vez

«Caso cerrado. No te preocupes, una tarde de estas haré irrupción en tu casa y le enseñaré a lanzar la pelota, ¿está bien? Así, al menos cuando llegue el momento de jugar con otros, sabrá cómo se hace» concluyó la rubia, cerrando los ojos con gesto cansado «Ahora, mantén tu promesa y mátame» dijo con desgana; sí, decididamente era gripe.

Regina suspiró; era evidente que la sheriff no se encontraba bien y por lo tanto, la cosa no era de hecho divertida. Nunca la había visto así, y no le gustaba esta versión de la rubia; la incomodaba.

«Sí, luego, cuando Henry haya jugado por lo menos una vez al béisbol»

Ruby percibió el cambio de tono de la alcaldesa; parecía que casi estuviese comenzando a preocuparse por el estado de Emma. Se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta cuando vio a Regina alargar la mano hacia la frene de la Salvadora.

«Tienes fiebre, Miss Swan» sentenció la ex Evil Queen, apartando también un largo mechón de cabello dorado que le había caído sobre la frente.

«Lo sé» respondió Emma, preguntándose si el calor que sentía era efectivamente debido a la fiebre, o al toque gentil de la mujer. «Pero tengo un Jefe de verdad, _de verdad cruel_, y no tengo ganas de pedirle un permiso»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco; ¿es posible que esta imbécil bromease aun estando en esas condiciones?

«Tu Jefe podría revelarse verdaderamente, _verdaderamente cruel_ ni no hicieses tu trabajo a la perfección, y ahora no estarías ni siquiera en condiciones de aplastar una mosca, querida»

La rubia la miró con gratitud, alzando por fin la cabeza de la mesa

«¿Quieres decir que puedo marcharme a casa?»

Regina suspiró

«Imagino que por un día Ruby no tendrá problema en sustituirte, ¿no?» dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha que en seguida asintió.

«Vete, Em. Más tarde vendrá también David. Podemos arreglárnosla tranquilamente. Hace mal tiempo y hace frío, no creo que la abuela tenga demasiado trabajo en el restaurante, y no creo que haya problemas en el pueblo»

«¿Ha visto? Venga, Miss Swan. Coja esa horrible chaqueta y vayámonos. Te llevo. No puedes conducir en ese estado» dijo la mujer girándose hacia el pasillo.

Ruby la miró perpleja: había visto las chispas entre esas dos cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, pero esto le faltaba. ¿Desde cuándo la alcaldesa se _preocupaba_ por la joven Princesa? ¿Desde cuándo se había quitado la máscara que siempre la caracterizaba?

Apenas la Salvadora se hubo levantado, sintió un fuerte mareo. Estaba a punto de apoyarse en la mesa, cuando sintió los brazos de Regina sostenerla con fuerza

«¡Emma!» sopló la mujer mirándola con ceño serio.

También Ruby se había levantado rápidamente para ayudarla, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, quedándose atónita ante la escena que se le había presentado delante: Regina estaba literalmente abrazando con gesto tierno a la Salvadora y la había llamado Emma. Y además, estaba la cuestión de los ojos. Los ojos de Regina habían cambiado, y solo ahora se había dado cuenta. Oh, si algo parecido hubiese sucedido en el bar, se habría dicho a sí misma que debería dejar de beber, pero no estaba borracha. Estaba perfectamente sobria. Había escuchado a Regina llamar a Emma por su nombre con tono alarmado. Había visto sus ojos. ¿Quizás habría afecto en esos bellos páramos marrones? O mejor dicho, ¿_amor_? Sí que había, solo que antes había sido muy buena en enmascararlo.

«Estoy bien» murmuró la Salvadora, deleitándose entre los brazos de la morena; la frente todavía apoyada delicadamente en el hombro de Regina.

Ruby se despertó de sus pensamientos: ahora no era el momento de pensar en ciertas cosas.

«¿Quieres un poco de agua con azúcar?»

«No, solo quiero ir a casa, tomar una pastilla y dormir»

Regina se separó de mala gana, solo lo indispensable para poder ayudarla a caminar

«Por una vez no has hecho gala de idiotez y has dicho algo con sentido común»

«Adoro asombrarte» respondió Emma riendo cansadamente; le dolía todo, pero con la ayuda de Regina logró finalmente moverse.

La morena ignoró totalmente lo que había dicho, le puso su bufanda alrededor del cuello para mantenerla caliente.

«Ruby, te avisaré lo más pronto posible cómo está tu adorada sheriff» dijo encaminándose con la otra entre los brazos hacia el pasillo.

La muchacha lobo la miró hasta que las dos mujeres desaparecieron de su vista; se sentó en el sitio de Emma, esbozando una risa maliciosa. Oh, apenas estuviera recuperada, tendría una buena charla con Emma Swan. ¡Vaya que si lo haría! Ya se imaginaba la cara de Mary Margaret y David al descubrir que la ex reina del mal se había enamorado locamente de su preciosísima princesita, y viceversa. Una escandalosa risa se oyó en el despacho de la sheriff.

Una vez sentada en el cómodo coche de Regina, Emma apoyó, con gesto cansado, la cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos; la gripe era lo último que necesitaba. Odiaba estar enferma. Sobre todo porque siempre había estado sola en esos casos.

«¿Hay alguien en tu casa?» le preguntó la mujer sentándose al volante

«No creo. Papá y Henry están de pesca en el lago helado y mamá seguramente está en casa de Granny con el pequeño» respondió la rubia suspirando; en realidad hubiera querido pedirle el favor de ir a su casa, pero no quería tentar mucho a la suerte.

«Tranquila Regina, puedo llevar un poco de fiebre. Un buen sueño y mañana estaré como nueva»

La otra pareció pensarlo

«No»

«¿No, qué?»

«No, Miss Swan, no puedes llevarla sola. ¿Qué sucedería si al levantarte tuvieras otro mareo? Si no te has dado cuenta, antes casi te caes, no puedes estar sola»

Emma abrió un ojo hacia su dirección, para después abrir el otro y quedarse atónita al ver la preocupación dibujada en el bello rostro de Regina Mills

«Sí, sí que puedo. Si me quedo quieta en la cama hasta la llegada de mi madre…»

La mujer se entristeció. No quería dejarla ir, no quería dejara sola. Quería cuidarla y protegerla; no es que tuviese realmente necesidad, ya que solo era una estúpida fiebre. Sin embargo…

«No, Miss Swan» dijo con tono autoritario «Además, llevarías el virus a tu casa, y ni Henry y mucho menos tu adorable hermanito recién nacido tienen necesidad de coger la gripe. Esta noche te quedarás en mi casa» sentenció, arrancando el motor y sin dirigirle una mirada a su interlocutora.

En un primer momento, Emma abrió la boca para rebatir, pero prefirió concentrarse en su corazón que había comenzado a latir de forma anómala. No, esta vez no se había enrojecido por culpa de la fiebre. Sí, debería hablar con Ruby lo antes posible para pedirle un consejo.

El viaje hasta la casa de Regina fue silencioso; ambas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Por un lado, la ex Evil Queen que peleaba consigo misma intentando no admitir los sentimientos verdaderos que desde hace un tiempo se habían instalado en su corazón. Por otro, Emma que había admitido esos mismos sentimientos y no podía sino temblar cada vez que pensaba en los brazos de Regina estrechándola con firmeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuidarte

Afortunadamente Storybrooke no era una metrópolis, y después de diez minutos el Mercedes negro entró en la calle Mifflin Street.

Después de haberse asegurado de que Emma estuviese bien instalada, nada más y nada menos, que en su propia habitación, Regina bajó a la cocina a coger agua y alguna milagrosa pastilla que permitiría a la tonta de la sheriff descansar bien. Antes de subir de nuevo, la mujer se tomó la libertad de sentarse dos minutos en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

¿Qué diablos había de erróneo en ella? Sí, la había abrazado, ¿y? Solo había sido un gesto de ayuda para impedirle que se cayera, no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Y entonces ¿por qué querría tenerla en los brazos también ahora?

_Basta, Regina_, se dijo, levantándose de repente para volver finalmente con la mujer. _Cualquier cosa que estás pensando que sientes por ella es una equivocación. Detente ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Algunos sentimientos no están hechos para ti, lo sabes. Ella solo es la madre biológica de tu hijo. Sois amigas; cuándo ha comenzado esta "amistad" ni tú misma lo sabes, pero al menos hace un tiempo que no intentáis mataros la una a la otra. Estás preocupada porque está enferma, ahí acaba todo. No hay nada más, no sientes nada más. Fin de la historia. _

Desgraciadamente para ella, su frágil convicción se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vio a la sheriff dormir plácidamente en su cama, acurrucada bajo las sábanas como un niño. Y fue en aquel preciso instante en que Regina Mills deseó verla siempre ahí, poder despertar con ella a su lado, después de haber dormido abrazadas la una a la otra.

En silencio, dejó el vaso de agua y la medicina en la cómoda y se fue a sentar en la cama cerca de la muchacha. No hubiese querido despertarla, pero la pastilla le haría bajar la fiebre. Con delicadeza, le acarició el pelo, antes de pasarle una mano por la frente: todavía ardía, quizás peor que antes.

«¿Emma?»

La joven sonrió con expresión de cansancio

«Hoy es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre» le hizo notar. Regina se sintió casi perdida apenas sus ojos se reflejaron en aquellos verdes de la Salvadora.

«Te equivocas, querida. La fiebre te hace delirar»

«Me gusta» confesó, mirándola intensamente «En Neverland a menudo me llamabas así, después volviste a ese pésimo Miss Swan»

Un espléndido matiz rojo había coloreado las mejillas de Regina: tenía razón. En la época en que habían estado juntas en la isla se había acostumbrado a llamarla Emma y pensando en ello, había comenzado esa historia cuando la había visto caer al agua en el Jolly Roger. _Idiota, _pensó, recordando lo sucedido. En aquella ocasión casi la pierde. Una imprevista sensación de vacío la invadió, y se encontró rezando para no experimentar un sentimiento parecido nunca más.

«Deja de decir tonterías, Miss Swan. Tienes fiebre alta» le dijo con poca convicción en su voz. No estaba preparada para bajar las barreras con ella. Y quizás nunca tendría el valor. Era una locura, y debería dejar de soñar con Emma Swan en la cama, entre sus brazos.

Por su parte, la Salvadora se encontró de nuevo sonriendo; le gustaba esa versión atenta de Regina. Por un lado, hubiese querido que toda Storybrooke pudiese ver qué maravillosa persona era. Por otro, estaba egoístamente contenta de que la mujer solo se comportase así con ella…y con Henry. Regina se quedó mirándola por algunos minutos, hasta que decidió que quizás sería mejor hacerle tomar las condenadas pastillas, o la fiebre le subiría mucho más. Se estiró para coger el agua y las pastillas, y la ayudo a beber.

«Gracias» logró murmurar Emma al límite del cansancio.

La mujer estuvo tentada de besarle la frente, pero se limitó solo a acariciarle la cara

«Ahora, descansa, bajo a coger el teléfono y un termómetro. Voy a llamar a tu madre; si no te ve volver a casa es capaz de organizar una muchedumbre armada con antorchas y hoces y acusarme de secuestro»

A pesar de los ojos cerrados y que la cabeza le palpitaba violentamente, Emma se echó a reír; hacía algún tiempo que Regina y Mary Margaret habían enterrado el hacha de guerra. De hecho, la sorpresa llegó con el nacimiento del pequeño Neal: su madre había pedido a Regina que fuera la madrina y había visto la alegría en los ojos de la mujer al aceptar la propuesta. Los viejos rencores y el pasado habían sido dejados finalmente atrás, y por eso Emma también era más feliz

«Lo siento por ti, _querida_» le murmuró, imitando su tono «Ya nadie te odia en este pueblo. Y además sabes que siempre te defenderé, aunque corra peligro mi vida»

El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido: es verdad que la hubiese defendido. Siempre lo había hecho. Es más, siempre fue la única en hacerlo. Habían transcurrido tres años desde que la primera maldición se había roto, y habían sucedido muchas cosas, sin embargo Emma siempre se mantuvo a su lado.

«Duerme, Miss Swan. Cuando estás febril dices más tonterías que de costumbre»

«¿Regina?»

«¿Qué?»

Dos esperanzadores ojos verdes miraron en su dirección

«¿Volverás más tarde?»

Si hubiese tenido la capacidad de derretirse, Regina Mills lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso instante.

«Sí» murmuró mirándola tiernamente. _Esta situación se te está escapando de las manos, Regina,_ se dijo, desapareciendo rápidamente hacia la planta de abajo.

Al ver la reacción de la mujer, y a pesar de la fiebre, Emma solo pudo sonreír. Alargo la mano para coger su móvil y mandar un sms a Ruby para ponerla al día de las novedades. Estaba cansada, y los ojos se le cerraban, pero necesitaba un consejo antes de que Regina volviera de nuevo a la habitación.

**«Hey, Rubes. Al final Regina me ha traído a su casa. Estoy sana y salva en su cama»**

La muchacha lobo casi se ahogó con el cappuccino que su adorable abuela le había llevado a la comisaria

**«¿Ya estáis jugando a los médicos?»** tecleó, riendo de nuevo

**«Idiota»**

**«Lenguaje, Miss Swan. Oh. Ohhh, ¿sabes? Vendría al pelo un comentario**

Emma suspiró, enrojeciendo profundamente **«Deja de meter el dedo en la llaga»**

Ruby reía tanto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos **«Oh, Dioses, así no me ayudas»**

**«…te odio»**

**«No es verdad. Te diviertes cuando digo algo con doble sentido. Y tú eres adorable cuando te enrojeces hasta la punta de las orejas. De todas maneras, estamos cambiando sms por un único motivo, y me pregunta es: ¿te es tan difícil admitir que la amas?»**

**«No. No lo es. Ya no. El problema es que no sé si ella…»**

**«Por el amor de Dios, Emma Swan. Es tan asquerosamente evidente que ella siente lo mismo. Sobre todo después de lo que sucedió antes. Lánzate y bésala. Si va mal, podrás decir que ha sido un delirio debido a la fiebre. Está llegando David, te tengo que dejar. Hazme saber más tarde y quiero hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¡Ciao!»**

Emma se quedó observando la pantalla pensativamente. El razonamiento de Ruby no estaba del todo equivocado. Es verdad, podría aprovechar la excusa de la fiebre para confesarle finalmente su amor. Fácil. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan aterrorizada?

Sus pensamientos fueron de nuevo interrumpidos por el ruido de los tacones que subían las escaleras. Velozmente, apagó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la cómoda, se colocó mejor bajo las sábanas poniéndose de lado, y cerró los ojos.

Regina se sintió feliz al ver que la muchacha se había acomodado de nuevo. En silencio, le puso una mano sobre la frente; las pastillas todavía no habían hecho efecto.

«Bastará con un buen sueño y estaré como nueva» balbuceó Emma, con tono cansado.

Ella le sonrió, pasándole el termómetro.

«Sí, pero ahora por favor, tómate la temperatura, Miss Swan. Estas prácticamente ardiendo y si la medicina no funciona, tendré que utilizar algún otro método»

Emma suspiró, metiéndose el termómetro bajo el brazo.

«No deberías preocuparte tanto, es una bobería. Me ha sucedido otras veces, cuando era pequeña, y siempre me las supe arreglar muy bien sola» Regina la miró sintiéndose de repente culpable. Había sido su culpa si Emma había vivido mitad de su infancia en un orfanato, arrastrada de familia en familia sin sentiré nunca en casa. Habría podido vivir como la princesa que era, en cambio… Sus desagradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma Salvadora que le había agarrado una mano delicadamente. «Puedo leer fácilmente en ti, Vuestra Majestad. Deja de pensar en el pasado»

«Sí, pero…»

«Nada de peros, Regina» murmuró Emma, pasándola el termómetro «Velo así: si no hubieses lanzado la maldición, yo no habría tenido a Henry y en este momento tú te encontrarías sola entre los muros de un castillo en un condenado cuento. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijese que todo está bien así? Yo no tuve una infancia feliz, lo sabes. Siempre estuve sola y así ha sido hasta hace tres años. Sin embargo, estoy contenta de haberte encontrado. Ya no celebro el cumpleaños apagando una mísera vela sobre un muffin en completa soledad. Te lo ruego, deja de mirar hacia el pasado, creía que habíamos superado esa fase» concluyó cerrando los ojos; a pesar de las pastillas, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle de nuevo, y después de toda esa perorata ahora se sentía débil.

La mujer la miró atónita

«Entonces, ¿de verdad me has perdonado?»

Emma asintió

«Desde hace mucho tiempo, si te debo ser sincera» respondió sencillamente.

Regina sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta e intentó de todas maneras impedir que las lágrimas saliesen. Suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse, pero apenas echó una ojeada al termómetro, el corazón volvió a latir desenfrenadamente; cuarenta grados. No iba muy bien.

«Ponte de nuevo boca arriba, Miss Swan»

La sheriff obedeció sin rechistar; no estaba en situación de hacer nada

«¿Qué quieres hacer?»

«Cuidarte» le respondió, dándole un beso en la frente caliente. Oh, lo haría sin duda. Emma habría podido perdonarla por lo que le había hecho, pero ella siempre se sentiría en deuda, y cuántos más trozos del pasado de la muchacha conocía, más su amor por ella crecía. Y sí, en este momento, sería estúpido no admitir determinadas cosas: ella la amaba.

La Salvadora esbozó una sonrisa cansada. La cabeza le dolía tanto que se quedó con los ojos cerrados. No lograba discernir si Regina la había besado o si era una cruel broma de la fiebre alta.

«¿De verdad lo harás?» le preguntó inocentemente, como si fuese todavía una niña.

La mujer le hizo una caricia en el largo cabello dorado

«Sí. De verdad. Ahora duerme, voy a coger una palangana con agua para hacer compresas y ponértelas en la frente. Verás que la fiebre bajará en un parpadeo» le dijo besándola otra vez antes de desaparecer en el baño.

Emma se había relajado al escuchar las palabras de la alcaldesa, y estaba casi del todo segura de que el segundo beso no había sido producto de la fiebre. Se quedó medio dormida.

Regina realmente se había ocupado de Emma durante más de una hora y finalmente, después de varias compresas, la fiebre había bajado a niveles normales. En un primer momento pensó en usar la magia, pero afortunadamente la naturaleza había seguido su curso y no había sido necesario. Había preferido dejar reposar a la joven, desapareciendo en la cocina; se había hecho la hora de almorzar, y había pensado preparar algo nutritivo, para así ayudar a Emma en el proceso de curación.

A pesar de la hora que era, afuera estaba casi oscuro; grandes nubarrones amenazaban Storybrooke y había caído bastante nieve como para cubrir el césped y el propio Mercedes negro aparcado en el sendero. Probablemente, muy pronto, la lenta nevada se transformaría en tempestad.

Suspiró, agradeciendo por una vez ese mal tiempo; Emma se quedaría con ella un poco más y eso la hacía sentirse bien. Podría disfrutar de su presencia por algunos días más. Cuando subió de nuevo para comprobar cómo iba, la sheriff parecía agitarse en el sueño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Regina se quitó los zapatos y lentamente se acostó al lado de la joven. Con delicadeza, hizo que la cabeza de la muchacha reposase en su pecho.

«Shhh» le susurró, aparatándole un mechón de cabello de la cara «Emma…»

La joven pareció calmarse, y lentamente se colocó mejor entre los brazos de la mujer, abrazándola.

«Gracias» murmuró disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Regina contra el suyo «Por cuidarme. Nunca nadie lo había hecho. Ha sido…bonito»

El corazón de la ex Evil Queen se saltó un latido; ella y Emma eran condenadamente parecidas en eso. En ciertos aspectos, sus vidas se parecían mucho, y por un momento, pensó que toda esa historia de la adopción de Henry no solo fue algo llevado a cabo por Gold para romper la maldición. Por un instante, en lo más profundo de su afligido corazón, sintió que Emma podría haber sido también su Salvadora. Suspiró, volviendo a acariciarle sus largos cabellos rubios distraídamente; eran suaves. Más de lo que había logrado imaginar en sus sueños, y olían muy bien. Era maravillosa la sensación que estaba sintiendo teniéndola abrazada a ella

«Yo…» había comenzado a decir, pero fue interrumpida de repente por dos brillantes ojos esmeralda que la miraban.

«Es como estar en casa» le dijo la muchacha mirándola tiernamente.

«¿El qué?»

La otra sonrió, enrojeciéndose de golpe

«Aquí. Contigo cuidándome. En tus brazos estoy segura. Estoy en casa»

Regina abrió la boca para responder, pero todo lo que logro hacer fue bajarse y capturar los labios de Emma Swan en un dulce beso.

Cuando se separaron, la mujer apoyó su frente contra la de la Salvadora que estaba mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

«Sabes qué significa esto, ¿verdad, Regina?»

La otra asintió

«Siento algo por ti Emma. Me preocupo por ti, tengo miedo cuando estás trabajando por si alguien puede herirte. Tengo terror de que tarde o temprano algo te aleje de mi» confeso finalmente, dándole un beso en la nariz.

«Nadie me apartará de ti, y yo no tengo intención de huir. Nunca más. Me quedaré siempre a tu lado, Regina, siempre. Soy tu Caballero blanco, y como tal, juro servirte con mi espada, con mi corazón y con todo mi amor…»

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, rezando para no estar bajo alguna maldición y que todo fuese una broma cruel.

«¿Tú me amas?»

Emma sonrió

«Hace meses que Ruby está intentado sonsacarme esta confesión. Sí, Regina, te amo. Y no, no es la fiebre que me está haciendo hablar así, te lo aseguro. Te amo. Puedo repetírtelo todas las veces que quieras y cuándo quieras…mañana, dentro de un mes…_dentro de un siglo_. Te amo» le susurró una vez más, besándola de nuevo.

Durante el beso, Regina rompió a llorar: esta vez no logró contenerse. Después de tanto dolor, tanta soledad, había encontrado el amor de su vida. Paradójicamente, era a quien supuestamente tendría que odiar. La hija de su enemiga, la madre biológica de su Henry, la heroína de los cuentos.

«Yo también te amo, Emma» le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La sheriff le rozó los labios con los dedos, antes de besarla otra, y otra y otra vez.

Se mimaron un poco más hasta que la Salvadora se colocó de nuevo entre los brazos de la otra mujer: la fiebre había bajado, pero su cuerpo estaba dolorido.

Regina le dio un beso en la cabeza y la estrechó contra ella.

«¿Eres feliz?» le preguntó con voz soñolienta

«Sí. Estoy en casa» respondió Emma abrazándola también «Estoy finalmente en casa»


End file.
